Spectre
Spectre is a Vanu Sovereignty outfit created by Solisfate which comes from over twenty five years of gaming. We use military style tactics to supress and outflank our enemies. We've put in a lot of hours and dedication into perfecting our play in FPS's, you can never be too prepared for the unexpected. Our belief is that Zerg numbers will not prevail against well trained members in an FPS. We're an outfit of mature players over the age of twenty five. Our outfit primarily uses TeamSpeak 3 as its source of communication, TS3 participation is manditory when playing any game. Spectre got its start in Exodus Syndicate, an online multi gaming community which played in over forty games in its lifetime. Spectre members in Exodus Syndicate were veteran players from the original Planetside game in different outfits that have disbanded. We are currently recruiting memebers for different roles in Planetside 2. Check us out Spectre Guild Link History This guild was run and created by Lexion. ExGS (Exodus Syndicate) was a multi gaming guild that focused on team work, dedication and Hardcore play style. This guild has more than 20 years of experience in all types of games FPS, RTS, MMO RPG's. These games range from Quake to Battlefield series, Command and Conquer to Civilizations, Everquest to Darkfall. The member ranks consisted of over one hundred and fifty skilled players of every type of multiplayer game. They won several achievements in several games like but not limited to SWTOR, Age Of Conan, Darkfall, Matrix Online, Aion, Quake, Battlefield, Unreal Tournament. Recruitment At the moment our doors are open to recruiting members to fulfill different roles in Planetside 2. Zerg or spray and pray minded individuals need not apply. We operate as a unit, no lone wolves here. You need to be willing to learn tactics which will make you exceptional and learn to support your team to make it as a whole. The spectre rules are as follows for these topics. If your interested post an application at www.spectre-guild.com Friends and Family: Friends and family members looking to join Spectre will go through the application process and will be accepted or denied based on the same merits as any other applicant. Dual Guild Membership: Spectre does not allow dual guild membership. If you are playing a different mmo, than the focused ones in the community, then you are free to join another guild and retain your Spectre membership. Exploiting Game Mechanics: We do not condone exploiting of any kind in any game, regardless of whether it's the guild's main focused game or not. There will be zero tolerance for the use of hacks, exploits, glitches or cheats. The word of the developers is law. If you are caught cheating, there will be no judge or jury, you will be removed. Official Guild Communication: All guild communication to an official gaming community will come from Guild leadership. Members are free to participate on any official forums as long as they speak for themselves and do not get involved in a conversation directed at the guild. If another guild or individual starts a derogatory thread directed at Spectre, just tell leadership and ignore it. VoIP: Spectre has and has always had a policy regarding VoIP. It is very simple, If you are in game you are in our VoIP server. If you are caught in-game and you are not on our VoIP server you will be given 1 warning. The leadership that catches you will either give you are verbal warning or will PM you. They will then record the warning in the leadership section of the forums. On the 2nd offense you will be removed from the guild. We have a zero tolerance policy. If you cannot abide by this rule feel free to look for another guild. General Conduct: There is a reason the age restriction is 18+ for this guild. By this time in your life, we expect that you know how to act and react in any situations that should arise. We do not condone trash talking, trolling, or general asshattery. Let your actions in the game speak for you. We expect everyone in this guild to act as adults, so if emotionally you cannot handle the typed words of a pixilated villain in a video game, then we are not going to be a good fit for you. We have a zero tolerance attitude for drama and people who cause drama, and we won't hesitate to remove good players who aren't a good fit for our community. Discipline Anyone violating our conduct policies will be dealt with quickly and directly. This is not a democracy, you don't get to talk to a lawyer or make a phone call. Our rules are clear and broad, but fundamentally, if you act maturely, you should not have a problem fitting in here. We are not paid to teach you how to tell right from wrong, so if you don't already know the difference you will be removed. End of discussion. Category:Outfit Category:Vanu Sovereignty